


Sweeter Than Heaven And Hotter Than Hell

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: Sound/Fury [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: It's smut, Herald.I thought it was about time for some E rated content from me for Dragon Age. This fic fits into my Sound/Fury series and you can find the link to the previous chapter of this particular fic, The Bones, in the notes!
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Iron Bull/Female Trevelyan
Series: Sound/Fury [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Sweeter Than Heaven And Hotter Than Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Edited YET AGAIN for more clarity.

**“Bull and I are consenting adults, and there's nothing wrong with what we choose to do in bed.”**

There really was no place like home. Of course, the benefits of being out on the Inquisition trail, spending nights in tents and days with friends and little to no expectations from polite society were wonderful. But there was just something about being at home. Even if home was a drafty castle perched in the Frostbacks in the middle of a snowstorm. With winds strong enough to make walking across the courtyard a feat of strength. 

Home was also where the indoors were reliably dry and warm.

And it was getting warmer in her private quarters. The fire had been built up earlier to counter the chill that leaked in around the heavy curtains over the balcony doors. Echo appreciated it, but that wasn’t the main source of heat in her life just then.

The primary heat source was Bull’s mouth roaming down one side of her neck, nipping at her ear, her jaw, the little divot of her throat, before heading back up the other side, warm breath in her ear making her shiver with anticipation.

It tickled, too.

His hands added more heat, spreading over her shoulders, down her chest, fingers pausing just long enough to pinch and roll her nipples. Her breath caught and she arched her back into the sting of it before he moved on, the tease. Sliding over her stomach and down her thighs to give the backs of her knees a squeeze.

“What color first, kadan?”

His voice purred in her ear and she ranked her teeth over her bottom lip. “Blue. No, purple.”

Bull nodded, his lips catching her earlobe and sucking on it before he reached above her, pulling the pansy-purple scarf from the pile. He held it up for her to see and she nodded, shifting so that her right wrist rested on her right knee.

Bull trailed a finger down her cheek and she turned her head into his touch. “You are such a good girl,” he smiled. “So eager.”

Echo warmed further at the praise, pleasure, and mild embarrassment warring in her. “Should I not be?” She knew the answer but asked anyway. He always let her talk, as much as she wanted, asking anything she wanted. It helped ease this shift in her identity, from Inquisitor to Echo, to his kadan. 

Talking also helped distract her from some of the weird positions she ended up in. She didn’t mind them, of course. But overthinking about some of them got weird. They figured out early on that if she was thinking about having her knees at her ears or her hands tied behind her head, she enjoyed very little. Best to just let her talk.

Even if he did say she looked pretty gagged.

He chuckled, such an incredible rumbly sound. “You should be as eager as you want to be,” he answered, checking the knot of the scarf holding her wrist and knee together, using the trailing end to tickle the inside of her thigh.

She swatted at him with her free hand and picked red for binding her left wrist and knee together. By the time he was done knotting it, she was breathing hard.

“Bull,” She wasn’t whining. Not yet. She wasn’t going to whine this soon. That would make it too easy for him.

He shook his head and stood back, slipping one finger from each hand into hers. “You know the rules. Squeeze.”

Echo twisted her hips a little, aching for him to touch her but not willing to beg for it yet. She did as she was told and Bull nodded, satisfied that she wasn’t tied tighter than was reasonable. His palms slid up the inside of her thighs and back to her knees again, pushing them further apart.

He hummed when her breath hitched and she bit back a whimper.

“Look at you,” he said, stroking over her thighs again, pressing them wide. “Already a mess and I haven’t even touched you yet. Do you want me that much, kadan?”

Echo huffed, “Do you have to aaa….” Her voice trailed off into an inarticulate noise as Bull’s fingers skimmed through the dark hair between her legs, pressing just enough against her lips to pull them apart. 

"That's what I like to hear," Bull encouraged, spreading her open just enough to ache.

Every breath came quick, hissing out between her teeth as she tried to find purchase enough to lift her hips. Twist closer to him, have his fingers inside of her. Anything more than what he was doing because this was pure torture. Wonderful, exhilarating torture.

But Bull was in control, letting her wiggle, still spread, but not giving her the contact she wanted. She huffed in frustration while his smile spread, knowing he could see how wet she was getting just from him making her wait.

Then, just at the anticipation was becoming too much to bear without complaining, she wasn't waiting anymore. Bull leaned over and kissed her, tongue playing through her partially open mouth, then he was gone, that same tongue swiping a neat line through her sex turning the complaint she was about to utter into a groan of pleasure.

She watched, their eyes locked together as his tongue circled her clit but never touched it directly. Her impatient humming as he teased around and around was answered with a rumbling chuckle that made her head fall back in frustration. She tried to be subtle about shifting her hips enough to force him to make contact with her clit but that was as fruitless as usual. Bull instead threaded his arms between her legs, his elbows keeping her legs spread while he held her in place with his hands around her waist.

And kept teasing her, varying the pressure of his tongue as he licked, sucked, even nibbled at her pausing only long enough to blow cool air over the dampness. Always coming so close to her clit, only to back off again, holding her down harder the more desperate she became. She watched his fingers sink into her skin in the mirror above the bed, watched her chest and neck go pink, watched her mouth work around the hopeful sighs every time he got close, so close, and the anguished moans when he did not follow through.

Why, why was he like this? And why did she put up with it? 

Over and over. Back and forth, up and down, each stroke promising contact before denying it. His chin, lips, tongue, nose coming within a breath of her clit but never, never touching it. Her breathing was ragged, almost-sobs as he backed off again, his tongue sliding just far enough inside her to make her let out a desperate cry and strain hard against this grip on her hips.

“Please, please, please…,” she begged as her hands worked open and closed in her restraints.

“There it is,” Bull crooned, pressed a kiss to the inside of one of her shaking thighs before his mouth engulfed her swollen clit.

He sucked first, hard, the flat of his tongue scraping over it, making Echo choke off a scream. She tried to thrust herself up against this mouth wanting more but he held her fast to the bed, taking his time rolling her around in his mouth, groaning as if she was the best thing he’d tasted in his life. 

Echo couldn’t hear herself anymore; she could only feel. Feel his tongue working around her clit, licking, flicking, sucking, stroking all in a rhythm that she couldn’t predict but that was inching her closer to the edge with every movement. Feel when he moved one hand from her waist, feel when he worked one finger, then another inside of her. Feel when his grip loosened enough that she could rock herself forward, driving his fingers deeper.

Harder. 

Faster. 

She felt it when his fingers curled just right when his rhythm became regular, unrelenting, more, more, more. The desperation in her belly boiled over, leaving her seeing stars, her voice loud in her ears, her legs closing and pulling her arms together, curling in on herself as she shook through her first orgasm.

This. This was why she put up with him.

Bull’s hands cradled her face as her breathing began to slow, her vision clear. “I’m going to untie you.”

Echo nodded, her head feeling a little loose on her neck.

Bull stroked a thumb over her lips and asked again. “Untying? Is that okay?”

She hummed and tried to turn to offer him the knots but she didn’t get very far. Sighing, she nodded again, “Yes.”

“That’s my kadan,” he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead and giving the dangling ends of both scarves a pull, releasing the knots.

Echo stretched slowly. Even for the short time she’d been in that position, her back had gotten stiff. She groaned as she rolled her shoulders, hearing one hip pop as she inched her way back on the bed. 

“You okay?” Bull asked as he joined her, trailing a hand up her leg, over her hip, bringing it up to cup her breast as he met her with a kiss. 

Her hands now free, she could wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down to meet her. Echo could still feel the aftershocks of her orgasm in her cunt. She squeezed her legs together, not sure if it helped or made it worse. Every nerve in her body was balanced on a knife’s edge and the brush of his hands over her nipples made her gasp into his mouth, her shoulders rolling forward automatically, trying to wiggle away from his touch.

Bull was having none of that and Echo was pleased that he wasn’t done with her yet. She grinned into his mouth as he pressed her back, twisting first one, then the other nipple in his fingers. Back and forth, one then the other, then both at once. Twisting harder, then more gently. Tugging then, his mouth never leaving hers even when she couldn’t concentrate enough to kiss him back — pulling harder, twisting as he lifted her breasts, and her body had to follow.

It was amazing, the sensation of almost hovering somewhere outside of herself but not quite. He was unrelenting, never giving her much more than a few moments of pause before he was back with his hands or his mouth or his cock. Though he usually saved that for last. He had promised not to hurt her, after all.

“That feels good, doesn’t it?” He said into one of her gasps. He released her nipples with one last twist and ran his hands down her body. “Let me make you feel even better.”

His fingers wrapped around one of her thighs, tugging gently to part her legs but she wasn’t ready. Still too sensitive to the throb from her last orgasm, she resisted, shifting away from him with a hum and a shake of her head. “Not yet?”

That wasn’t begging. Not really. Maybe it was. She didn’t care if it was because what would come next would be glorious, no matter if she was begging or just asking.

“Oh, kadan,” Bull tsked through his teeth. “That’s not your decision, is it?” 

Echo exhaled, not realizing she’d been holding her breath. She had a word to make him stop. If she didn’t use that one and said something else, he did not stop. Echo knew this on a cellular level. It was necessary; it mattered more than anything else in this room with him. He trusted her to stop him if she really needed or wanted him to.

But she didn't want to. Not this time. As he gave her hip a nudge, turning on her side with her back to him, she buried her face in a pillow to hide her smile. She arched her back when he slid a finger between her cheek, stroking over her asshole. 

How he’d gotten it that slick, she didn’t care. It wasn’t her job to ask why or how, not here in this room with him. It was her job to do as she was told or suffer the consequences, even if the consequences were as breathtaking as one of his fingers sliding into her ass with excruciating slowness. 

At least she thought it was one. Sometimes it was hard to tell. He had big… well, everything.

Not that it mattered all that much because it felt… it felt… it felt like nothing else she’d ever experienced. His finger sliding a little deeper each second was so foreign, so different. So…. She didn’t have words for it, not proper ones at any rate. It was positively titillating. Relaxing while at the same time focusing all of her attention on what he was doing, and where he was doing it. Echo was equal parts desperately aroused, wanting more, and so relaxed that moving much to get more was almost out of the question.

Almost.

As he started to pull back out, she moaned, not caring that she was whining now. He wouldn’t stop now. Would he? He was just awful enough to but she couldn't think enough to make a decision. So she squirmed her hips backward, pressed against him and hoped for the best.

What she got was another rumble through his chest and the puff of air from his laugh on her shoulder and the slow progress of his finger back inside her. Then back out again. So slowly, so steady, firm. The unusual sensation was meditative until it wasn’t anymore, shifting from soothing to stimulating without Bull having changed what he was doing at all.

Echo arched back farther, rocking her hips against him. She shifted on the bed, balling one hand into the blanket as the want in her belly started to build again. She was making the most desperate sounds, breathy moans that she tried to bite back until having more of him inside her was more important than silly things like not alerting anyone lurking in the stairwell.

The sound and vibration of his chuckle as her control slipped barely registered in her mind. All she could think about was wanting more of this, more of him, and how to get it as quickly as possible. However she had to contort, however she had to shift or wiggle or whatever to finally get as much of him as she wanted.

If she’d been able to think at all, she would have realized that her ability to move around this much was suspicious. But that didn’t even occur to her until his trap was sprung - her ass was in the air and her legs spread again, just what he wanted, and he stopped, pressing a kiss against her spine.

She bit the pillow under her head, nearly screaming in frustration as he pulled away. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” he hummed from one side. 

She didn’t dignify the question with an answer other than another groan from her pillow.

“Was it?” he insisted, smacking her elevated backside.

Echo yelped and jumped, turning to face him with narrowed eyes. “No, but…”

But nothing since he was holding a fresh pair of scarves in his hands and quirking his eyebrow at her. Echo’s heart raced at the sight of the trailing fabric, knowing full well what was coming and wanting it more than she wanted to make her indignation known.

She bit her lip as Bull reached for one of her ankles, tugging her down the bed just enough for the scarf to reach from her ankle to the bedpost. He tied the first one, then the other before asking, “Can you keep your hands under control?”

“No,” Echo answered without hesitation. For all of her talk, Echo knew that when it came right down to it, she could not keep her hands off of him, off of herself, or wherever he told her to. And right now, as hard and fast as the want was coursing through her body, there was no point in lying about it. 

And Maker’s ass, if it didn’t feel so good not to have to think about anything else but the feeling of his hands sliding up her arms, tying the knots that held her wrists together. Checking the position of her shoulders. Stringing up another scarf around the headboard to keep her hands out of his way. 

And it felt so relieving not to be able to think about anything but his mouth on her as he worked his way back down. His teeth testing all of her best tender spots - the inside of her bicep, her jaw near her ear, down her throat - before he closed his lips over one nipple and sucked, hard enough to take her breath away. 

And it was so freeing to not want to think about anything but the roughness of his thumb on her clit as he pressed and rolled it, so painful and so perfectly in time with the bite of his teeth and the swirl of his tongue over her nipple. Breath was unreliable, the burn of his hands and mouth turning the pool of lust in her belly into something hot and heavy and ready to explode.

Echo tried to writhe against him, nothing but her drive for release filling her head, but she couldn't find enough purchase anywhere. The silk around her ankles held her legs open and flat to the bed, the ones at her hands, keeping her from finishing herself off that way.

“Please,” she started babbling, uncaring how she sounded, “Please, Bull. Maker... Just… Please don’t stop….”

She might as well have asked the rift to close itself because no sooner were the words out of her mouth than he did stop. Again. This time there was nothing for her to muffle her irritation with and her choked half-sob at the sudden absence of him barely registered through her haze of desperation. 

“Bull…”

“Shh, kadan,” he smoothed back her hair, sliding an arm under her neck. 

“Please!” she begged.

“It’s all right,” he traced a finger over her trembling lips.

“I can’t… You… I need…” she stammered, floundering for words against the rolling boil that seemed to be everywhere in her at once. 

He shushed her again, cradling her against his chest and soothing her. Echo’s hands worked hard around the scarves in her hands, balling into fists and releasing as her body tried to twist itself into some position to find some release. Any release from the suffering at this knife’s edge of being so turned on and so ready she could feel her own wetness cooling against the skin between her legs.

None came. There was no amount of friction she could find - her hands, her thighs, even the blankets themselves were all too far away or just not enough. After a maddening amount of time filled with Bull’s voice talking her into something closer to calm, her breathing was even again even if it was still too fast. 

He shifted his hand to hold her jaw, turning her head so that he could kiss her properly, all tongue and teeth as he started to finger her pussy again. At least two, maybe three, sliding in effortlessly and curling just so, finding that spot just inside of her that made her see stars. The slippery wet sound of his motions once, twice, until she was tightening around him on the third and he pulled out before a fourth stroke could fall.

She would have cursed him if she could make any sound beside a scream. She wasn’t even sure what she was feeling anymore. Wasn’t sure who she was or where she was and couldn’t have possibly cared, because everything was misery. Everything was denial and horrible. 

He had to stop. 

He had to. 

She had to make him stop; she couldn’t live like this anymore. Her brain managed to engage just enough for the word to form there; she just had to convince her mouth to say it. 

“Bull,” she started, gasping, sobbing. “Bull…”

“I think it’s time for you to cum,” he said, his fingertips tightening just slightly into her cheeks.

“No!” She tried to shake her head, but his grip on her face hampered the motion. “No, not yet. Just a little more. Please, please, I can take it. Just a little more.”

She didn’t want this to end, didn’t want to be done and over and have to go back. Have to stop. Have to… anything but this. She could manage. She’d find a way. She knew she could.

As she begged, gabbling on, he shook his head. “No,” he finally interrupted. “It’s time.”

His grip on her jaw, his mouth on hers, Bull slid his cock into her slowly, inch by teasing inch before pulling back just as slowly. Pressing in again, a little further this time, then back out again. The push and pull always measured, always a little deeper each time. Deliberate long, slow strokes that eased part of her need, and made it grow more intense at the same time.

Building with every stroke, bringing the world into sharper focus, harder contrast, his grip on her jaw firm enough for her to be aware of her bones, the weight of him on top of her, the smell of him - different now that his desire was coming to the surface as well. The cold wash of sweat right before she felt her thighs start to tighten. Her back arch. The humming build of her orgasm and the sun-bright burst of release behind her eyes when she came, her whole body going taut and shaking. The dry scrape of her voice in her throat.

The world reduced to her hammering heartbeat, the rush of blood in her ears, the harsh pull of her bindings at her ankles and wrists as she shuddered through her orgasm. The burn of Bull’s final thrusts through her tensed muscles. 

The roughness of one of his horns scraping under her chin when he buried his face in her neck, teeth scraping against her skin, marking her throat with a dark bruise that would barely be hidden by her collar. His hands on the sides of her face as she stilled, his lips on hers, gentle and light, as her eyes blinked back open.

“Don’t,” she croaked as he pulled out and backed up, pausing to cough before trying again. “Don’t go.” She strained forward, only remembering at the tug of the scarves at her wrists that she couldn’t reach him.

“Wasn’t planning to,” he said, tugging the knots at her ankles loose at the same time and squeezing her legs. 

The room came back into proper focus as he circled the bed and started on the knots at her wrists. 

“My hand is a little tingly,” she mused as he freed the first one.

Bull frowned, “You’re supposed to tell me that when it happens, you know.”

“I only just noticed,” Echo defended herself. “I don’t think it’s been long.”

With her hands free, he held out a hand and she gave him the offending tingly fingers. With a grim look, he turned her hand over in his, checking it over before pressing a kiss to her palm and making her blush. 

“You have to tell me when that happens,” he said again, the lines at the sides of his mouth getting deeper like they always did when he worried about things. 

“And I did,” Echo said, stretching but still reluctant to move much. She felt like so much pudding in a slightly damp bowl. For now, that was fine with her. 

Bull didn’t respond, just rolled his eye and sat down on the edge of the bed and changing the subject with a grunt.

“Damn, that was…,” he trailed off, rolling his shoulders until they popped. “That was good, kadan.”

**Author's Note:**

> A few chapters ago in the story this is attached to, I had to reuse a ton of the in-game dialogue. I didn't want to do that again, this time. But the last line is the same as the first line in Bull's post-sex scene in Inquisition. That's just to place where this is in the timeline.  
> The previous chapter of [The Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863268) can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863268/chapters/50783803), if you want to go back there. I'll link to the next chapter here when that's posted as well.


End file.
